Polymethylmethacrylate cement used to stabilize metallic bone implants is being studied to access its ability for induction of inflammatory mediators (Interleukin-1, prostaglandin E(2), (45) Ca-bone resorption and tumor necrosis factor) by human mononuclear cells and pseudo-membranes derived from sites of prosthetic loosening.